darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Khoochak/dialogue
Dialogue *'Khoochak:' *braaak* Hello, friend. *raaawwwwk* *'Khoochak:' *braaak* Forgot an adventure? Ask the parrot. *raaawwwwk* **Mention a desert adventure to Khoochak? ***Yes ****Stolen Hearts *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Stumbled across kidnapping! *****'Khoochak:' Broke into my palace! *****'Khoochak:' Stole my lucky diamond! *****'Khoochak:' Killed the emir! Killed the emir! *****'Khoochak:' Naughty naughty naughty! *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****Diamond in the Rough *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Stole my diamond again! *****'Khoochak:' Saved the Prince! Saved the Prince! *****'Khoochak:' Old Khoochak reckons...*braaak* *****'Khoochak:' ...that you shoulda drowned in quicksand! *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****Icthlarin's Little Helper *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Sophanem is full of plagues! *****'Khoochak:' Talked to wanderer! Talked to sphinx! *****'Khoochak:' Raided a tomb! Defiled a corpse! *****'Khoochak:' Mind control! Mind control! *****'Khoochak:' Like that'll hold up in court! *****'Khoochak:' Wanderer was Amascut. Fooled again! Fooled again! *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****Missing My Mummy *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Raided a pyramid! *****'Khoochak:' But did good for a change! *****'Khoochak:' Restored the tomb! Rebuilt the mummy! *****'Khoochak:' Bet you still stole something, though! *****'Khoochak:' Mummy too wrapped up in things to care. *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****The Feud *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Went to Pollnivneach! *****'Khoochak:' Became a thief! Started a gang war! *****'Khoochak:' Beard and a blackjack! *****'Khoochak:' Morrisanes are scammers! *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****The Golem *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Found a demon dimension! *****'Khoochak:' Repaired a damaged golem! *****'Khoochak:' Washed its brain! Washed its brain! *****'Khoochak:' Bet you broke it in the first place! *****'Khoochak:' Did you go back to steal the gems? *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****Spirits of the Elid *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Drought in Nardah! Wayward Nardah! *****'Khoochak:' Restored shrine to Elidinis! *****'Khoochak:' Genie in a bottle! Rubbed it right way! *****'Khoochak:' Turned the water back on! *****'Khoochak:' You're a sole-less golem killer! *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****Tourist Trap *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Crying lady at Shantay Pass! *****'Khoochak:' Her daughter taken as slave! *****'Khoochak:' Ana in a barrel! Ana in a barrel! *****'Khoochak:' A mine full of tourist slaves. *****'Khoochak:' But you only saved one, lazybones! *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****Shadow of the Storm *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Evil Dave and his numbskull friends! *****'Khoochak:' Summoned a demon: Agrith Naar! *****'Khoochak:' Silverlight! Darklight! *****'Khoochak:' You’re a heathen demon summoner! *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****Smoking Kills *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Sumona's twisted. Save her sister! *****'Khoochak:' But she just wants you dead! *****'Khoochak:' Big smoking dungeon! *****'Khoochak:' Banshee mistress! Banshee mistress! *****'Khoochak:' Hope she gets you next time! *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****A Tail of Two Cats *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Bob the Cat, stuck up a tree! *****'Khoochak:' Kissing N-e-i-t-e! *****'Khoochak:' Took Bob to Sphinx! Cleaned out Unferth! *****'Khoochak:' Robert the Strong! Robert the Strong! *****'Khoochak:' Spray cats with water! Stinking cats! *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****Enakhra's Lament *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Build a statue, find a temple! *****'Khoochak:' Two Mahjarrat in a stalemate! *****'Khoochak:' You let 'em both free, stupid! *****'Khoochak:' Enakhra! Akthanakos! *****'Khoochak:' You've got a face like a camel! *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****Contact! *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Osman's agents! Maisa and Kaleef! *****'Khoochak:' Scabarites under Sophanem! *****'Khoochak:' You killed their giant scarab! *****'Khoochak:' Stick Keris where the sun don't shine! *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****Dealing with Scabaras *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Rediscovered Ullek! *****'Khoochak:' Broke into the city! *****'Khoochak:' Killed loads of Scabarites! *****'Khoochak:' That priest’s a nutter! *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****Desert Treasure *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Killed four beasties! Stole their diamonds! *****'Khoochak:' Freed a dangerous prisoner! *****'Khoochak:' All for a new spellbook! *****'Khoochak:' Talking of Ancients... *****'Khoochak:' ...you're getting on a bit! *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ****Do No Evil *****'Khoochak:' *braaak* *****'Khoochak:' Playing with monkeys! Flinging choc-ices! *****'Khoochak:' Built a colony! Monkey massacre! *****'Khoochak:' Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil! *****'Khoochak:' But you smell pretty evil! *****'Khoochak:' *raaawwwwk* ***No